Hair
by beforestormier
Summary: Ginny is obsessed with Luna's hair. She wonders what it'd be like to run her fingers through it, and pull her in for a kiss. People would be shocked. Oneshot, femmeslash, Ginny/Luna, a little fluffy.


**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings belong to JKR.

* * *

**Hair**

She was staring again. Ginny didn't know why, but there was something about Luna that enraptured her. The way her silvery grey eyes never seemed to be in focus, somehow made them shine even more in the sunlight. When she laughed, it was like bells tinkling in a gentle breeze, the sound lightly caressing Ginny's skin.

And her hair. Her dirty-blonde hair was long, she had been growing it out and it was now at her waist, wavy and a little mussed up, as if she'd just gotten out of bed. But that's the way Luna was. Somehow, she managed to look perfect and at the same time, as if she'd just woken up. Ginny wondered how it'd feel to run her hands through her hair. Would it be soft, just like it looked? Or would it be rough and tangled? She tried to imagine what would happen if she just walked up to Luna in that instant and pulled her in for a kiss. Surely the class would be shocked.

"Oy Ginny! Lessons have ended."

Ginny was rudely jolted out of her thoughts by a passing classmate. The bell had already rung, signaling the end of Transfiguration. Ginny groaned and gathered up her books. There went another lesson, its entirety spent on staring at and thinking about Luna Lovegood. _Luna_, of all people. Most girls her age were reading Witch Weekly, as she saw so often in the common room, giggling over some nonsense about half-naked celebrities featured in the magazine. Ginny could appreciate the fact that these celebrities were extremely well built, but none of them made her feel like running her hands through their long dirty-blond hair, and claiming their rosy lips-

Ginny shook her head vigorously, clearing those thoughts out of her head. It would do her no good keep thinking of Luna in that way.

All the same, her thoughts still wandered back to Luna. _Luna_, and her pert, rosy lips, her round, unfocused eyes, her petite nose with that adorable crookedness to it… It wasn't only Luna's face that Ginny was enthralled with though. It was all of her.

It was fourth year when Ginny really got to know Luna. They were the only female members of Dumbledore's Army in their year, and it was natural that they would bond, what with sneaking around to meetings right underneath Umbridge's nose. She learnt that Luna was an extremely interesting and quirky girl, albeit slightly naïve and disillusioned. She thought it was cute, though, that Luna could so readily believe in the existence of creatures that many others scoffed at, such as the Nargles and Crumpled Horn Snorkacks she so often spoke of.

It wasn't then that Ginny started thinking of Luna in that way though. These thoughts had only started surfacing when they had returned to Hogwarts for their seventh year, after the Dark Lord had fallen. Ginny had parted ways with Harry amicably the summer before, what with her needing to go back to school, and him needing to attend Auror training, and they felt that it was appropriate in their situation to split, even if it was probably just for that year alone.

Ginny wasn't exactly looking for someone new at that point, but seeing Luna on her first day back shocked her. Some way or another, Luna seemed different. So much more mature, more curvaceous, more… delicious. Only then did those thoughts surface. They overtook Ginny's every waking moment, and in fact, her dreams as well. More often than not, she'd find her thoughts drifting off to fantasies of kissing Luna and running her fingers through her thick blonde hair, or just plain staring at her whenever she could, regardless of whether they were in class, at dinner or even in the corridors.

Ginny knew that she was attracted to girls. There was something about possessing curves and genteel that enticed Ginny. She had learnt that this year. But she _had_ been attracted to Harry. She supposed she could be bisexual. Ginny mulled over this, and was so deeply ensconced in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she was rapidly gaining on a certain blonde individual until-

SMACK!

The two girls collided. Rubbing her forehead, Ginny got up, extending her other hand to help the other girl up. She gasped as she realized that it was Luna on the floor, and suddenly became flustered.

"Oh my, Luna are you alright? I am so, really sorry!"

"I'm fine, it's my fault actually. I was standing here admiring the Higglepods' work. Did you know that Higglepods make frosted glass?" Luna replied dreamily.

Ginny chuckled, as she hauled Luna to her feet. It was always the odd things that Luna said that added so much more to her charm.

"I saw you staring you know."

"Wha-" Ginny gaped at Luna in shock, speechless and flushing red to the roots of her hair.

"Ever since the start of this year. I've noticed. Have I had some Dugneeds in my hair or something? They're said to flash the colours of the rainbow most brilliantl-"

Luna was cut off by a pair of warm lips that descended onto hers. Ginny sighed into their kiss, weaving her fingers through Luna's hair. It was soft and silky, the smoothest thing Ginny had ever felt. Luna, in turn, reached for Ginny's waist and tenderly reduced the space between their two bodies. As she gently probed Luna's plump lips, she heard a soft mewl coming from her, sending shivers up Ginny's spine. Nonetheless, Luna's lips parted and allowed entry to Ginny's roaming tongue. Ginny's tongue caressed the inside of Luna's mouth, gently exploring every nook and cranny. Then, she felt Luna's tongue lightly touch her bottom lip and she pulled back her tongue, allowing Luna to begin her own exploration.

It seemed like eons before they broke apart, and when that did occur, both girls were breathless and panting, their lips swollen from their thorough French kiss, and hair all messed up. Ginny became increasingly aware of the crowd that had gathered around them, jaws hanging open in shock.

As Luna straightened her clothing and hair, she said, "That was extremely enjoyable. We should do that again sometime. Maybe tomorrow. See you tomorrow Ginny!" Luna skipped merrily off, with a slight wave of her hand.

All Ginny could do at that point was to smirk at the crowd surrounding her and walk off. She was looking forward to tomorrow. Very much.

* * *

**A/N:**

So... My first slash fic! Please be kind and tell me what you think (:

The idea kind of just stemmed from the fact that I personally find Luna intriguing. And I think Ginny and Luna are just absolutely cute together. So why not? (it sounds kind of cliched though :X)

Maybe my brain's a little messed up.

xoxo


End file.
